


Date Night

by orphan_account



Series: Everybody Loves Thorki [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Dates, Haunted Houses, M/M, Protective Loki, Thor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "here's a prompt (if you're interested, of course): how about thor and loki go a haunted house and thor is terrified, so loki decides to fuck him to keep his mind off of being scared. :D"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> From [this post](http://thorsbiceps.tumblr.com/post/116315007314/heres-a-prompt-if-youre-interested-of-course) on Tumblr.

Loki had thought it was a brilliant idea for a date. Go to a haunted house, pretend to be scared, fall into Thor’s arms, feign fright while Thor comforted him…

He hadn’t counted on it being the other way around.

And that was how Loki found himself in a dark, dilapidated house, the most intimidating part of which was a loose, creaky shutter, shushing and reassuring his boyfriend.

“I don’t like this,” Thor muttered, tightening the arms wrapped around Loki and burying his face in Loki’s shoulder. “Can we go now?”

Loki sighed, rubbing his hand up and down Thor’s back. “I suppose…”

Thor relaxed a little. “Thank you.”

“Or…” Loki had an idea. He grinned, running his hand back up to Thor’s shoulders slowly and sensually. “We could stay just a  _little_  longer.”

Thor laughed breathily. “Here? Now?”

“Why not?” Loki whispered into Thor’s ear, then nibbled on his earlobe. He slid another hand down Thor’s chest and stomach, slipping it skillfully into Thor’s pants. “I can give you a  _very_  good reason to stay.”

Thor whimpered when Loki’s skillful fingers found his cock, which swelled rapidly in spite of his fear.

“We can– stay,” he stammered, gripping Loki’s waist tightly. “Oh god, Loki.”

Loki grinned, nibbling his way down Thor’s throat as he worked his slim fingers up and down Thor’s rigid cock. Thor moaned again, hips thrusting forward to the rhythm of Loki’s hand.

It was probably safe to assume Thor wasn’t scared anymore.

“Loki – hnnngg – I can’t–” And with that, Thor came, spilling all over his clothes and Loki’s hand. He all but collapsed onto Loki, panting. 

Loki disentangled himself from Thor, who seemed finally able to stand on his own.

“Wait – what about you?” Thor asked, voice wavering only a little. 

Loki laughed. “You can  _repay_  me when we return. I have some ideas you might like.”

“Well then. Let’s get out of here.”

* * *

Later that night, as they were lying together in bed (Thor having fucked Loki’s brains out), Loki turned to face Thor, poking his side until Thor woke.

“Did you enjoy going to the haunted house?”

Thor smiled, rubbing his eyes. “I can certainly say it was… pleasurable. Though not my favorite location.”

“It scared you?”

“No! Not at all,” Thor said, a little too quickly, blushing when Loki raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t like the atmosphere.”

“The atmosphere.”

“Shut up.”

Loki grinned. “Well, where would you like to go next time?”

 


End file.
